faded memories
by Third son of Sparda
Summary: una mision normal se convierte en un enredo total. Tras heber creido encontrar a su hermano Dante se da cuenta de que este es amnesico pero Dante teme herirlo con la verdad
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo1 perdido y encontrado**

Es un estupendo día soleado y en una autopista se encuentra Dante conduciendo su auto con Nero como copiloto de muy mala gana conversando con el cazador

-demonios viejo ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? si ni siquiera quería acompañarte-. Con un tono desafiante.

El hibrido cazador solo suspiro y le contesto –necesitas mas experiencia, sigues siendo un hazmerreír como cazador-.

-Quizás sea por que no soy un cazador ¿No crees?-.

-cállate-. El peliblanco mayor hizo una pausa para poder pensar alguna excusa para ocultar sus intenciones de pasa mas tiempo con el chico, -Además no pienso soportar a Trish o a Lady todo el camino-. El menor solo levanta la ceja asombrado -¿Qué? Tu soportarlas, mejor dicho ellas a ti-. El cazador solo mira al chico y suelta una carcajada fingida.

-No tienes idea de lo que sucede en mi escritorio cuando no estas-.

–Con las revistas que guardas en el baño, lo dudo-. Al escuchar eso Dante pisa el freno un momento lo cual hace que Nero se de un golpe con el tablero del automóvil. –Dulce karma ¿no crees?-. En eso Nero se levanta con un chichón y hace una rabieta.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! Eso dolió imbecil-.

-Yo no dije que no dolería… es mas ni siquiera te avise-.

-Caray cualquiera que nos vea diría que somos hermanos-. El hibrido solo responde con un tono vacío y su mirada a la autopista se torna vacía también.

-Hermanos... claro-.

-¿Que te pasa viejo? No me digas que te pusiste sentimental-. El cazador alza una leve sonrisa y responde. -Para nada-. Nero no pudo dejar de notar la aflicción del cazador y decidió cambiar a otro tema.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?-

-A una destilería que esta a unas mmm…. 4 horas de camino, el cliente se llama Salomón, es un viejo conocido y al parecer tiene un pequeño problema de plagas -.

-¿Y por que decidiste ir tan lejos por una simple misión? ¿Acaso la paga es tan buena?-.

-Son doscientos grandes tu decídelo-.

-Ahora te comprendo pero, cuatro horas de por si has estado manejando desde la mañana-.

-Míralo por el lado positivo al menos llegaremos justo para la cena-. Nero respondió con desgano y sarcasmo. -Uy que genial-.

Llegado a su destino ambos salen del automóvil, Nero se estiro un poco ya que se le entumeció el trasero y se pone a mirar a los alrededores del lugar .

-Creí que seria algo parecido a una granja pero perece que es más como una fabrica-. **Creo que me divertiré mucho en este sitio**.

-¿Y donde están los demonios?

-Ellos aparecen en las noches según los reportes de Salomón-. En ese momento llega un hombre con una vestimenta formada por una boina café, una camisa blanca con tirantes, unos pantalones del mismo color de la boina y unos zapatos con un color café pero mas claro y les dice con un tono refinado. -¿Gustan pasar?-. Haciendo una reverencia con las manos y Dante responde con un tono similar al del joven. -desde luego-.

-Entonces, síganme por favor-. Mientras lo seguían Dante no pudo dejar de notar el azul de los ojos de ese joven, el color blanco de sus patillas y el estaba seguro de que el otro joven pensaba lo mismo al verlo, aunque el joven disimulaba mirar hacia los lados y Nero se perdía entre la belleza del lugar, sin darse cuenta de la apariencia de este mismo. Siguieron al joven hasta lo que parecía ser una mansión.

-Por aquí-. Abrió la puerta principal de la mansión y al entrar el joven le dice a uno de los mayordomos de ahí. -Por favor avisa a mi padre que han llegado sus invitados-. – desde luego señor-. Y se aleja del recibidor.

El joven se vuelve hacia el cazador y extiende su mano.

-Soy Leonard mucho gusto-. El cazador acepta su mano y le responde. -Dante y el mocoso de atrás se llama Nero-

-algún día harás que me enfurezca viejo-. Leonard levanta una ceja e interrumpe la discusión rápidamente con una pregunta. -¿Acaso son hermanos?- Nero hecha una carcajada y le diciéndole a Dante. -Te lo dije-.

-No, no lo somos-. El joven arrepentido de lo que hizo le dice al cazador.

-Lamento si te hice enfadar con esa pregunta-. Dante sonríe y dice.

-Descuida no hay problema-. Enseguida baja el señor Salomón para recibir al cazador y su acompañante.

-Dante viejo amigo, ya veo que te encontraste con mi hijo Leonard y aquel debe ser el joven Nero, que bien que han llegado, todavía falta algo de tiempo para la cena, dejen que Leonard los lleve a su habitación-.

-Por aquí-. Los condujo hacia la habitación y abrió su puerta, al entrar tanto el cazador como el menor quedaron asombrados por la elegancia de tan lujosa habitación.

-Parece que a nuestro amigo le fue bien-. Dante lo mira fastidiado

-La cena estará dentro de un rato, pronto los llamare-. El joven cierra la puerta pero se queda al otro lado de la puerta para escuchar debido a la intriga que siente por el cazador.

-iré a recorrer al lugar ¿vienes?-.

-no creo que mejor descansare para la misión-.

-como quieras, te veo en la cena-. Al escuchar eso Leonard se aleja sigilosamente, Nero sale de la habitación y dante se recuesta en la cama.

Durante el tiempo de espera el cazador solo pensaba en una posibilidad de que ese joven fuera alguien que perdió hace tiempo, pero a la vez la ignoraba, pensando que su mente la hacia una horrenda jugarreta la cual lo tenia desesperado, además pensaba que era improbable. Después de un rato quedo dormido.

-_**Yo he sido…derrotado…-. -Vamos levántate, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso…-. –La puerta del mundo de los demonios se esta cerrando Dante…-. -Déjame y vete, si no quieres quedarte atrapado en el mundo de los demonios, yo me quedare aquí este lugar fue el hogar de nuestro padre-. El Sparda mayor se deja caer y Dante trata de sujetarlo pero su hermano lo impide haciendo un fino corte en la palma de su mano. **_El cazador abre los ojos siendo Leonard lo primero que este ve.

-Oye te sientes bien, estas algo pálido-.

-No, no es nada es solo…una pesadilla-.

-Esta bien, la cena esta lista deberías bajar -.

-OK, vayamos-. En cuanto llegan al comedor, el cazador se queda boquiabierto por los platillos (entre ellos sopa, pizza y helado de fresa) y por los modales de Nero ya que este parecía como si el siempre hubiese sido alguien de la alta alcurnia.

-O por dios ahora ya lo he visto todo-.

-Por favor tomen asiento-. Dijo Gloria (esposa de Salomón), y ambos se sentaron uno frente de otro, en cuanto empezaron Gloria se molesto y dijo.

-Donde están tus modales Leo, quítate esa gorra-. Al escuchar eso Leo se quitó la boina provocando que tanto Nero como Salomón escupieran la sopa y Dante se desesperara aun mas que antes de despertar y que todos (inclusive los de la servidumbre y a excepción del cazador y Leo) pronunciaran al unísono.

-¡OOO POR DIOS! ignoro por completo su parecido con dante se enoja y dice

-Esta bien, esta bien, no estar peinado-. Y acomoda su cabello hacia atrás, Al verlo se dispararon los horrendos recuerdos de dolor y perdida de su hermano y pensó (**Que mierda hice para merecer este tormento). **

Leo se levanta dejando a todos en el comedor Dante toma velozmente una rebanada de pizza y sigue a Leo, encontrándolo fuera de la mansión sentado en una banca contemplando la luna con una mirada triste

-Oye ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué nos dejas así?-

-Odio que hablen de mí como si fuera raro, no es mi culpa serlo y tener un color anormal de cabello o cortarse y esta se regenere al poco tiempo, aunque sea un fenómeno sigo siendo una persona con sentimientos-. Dante se sienta a su lado, suspira y le sonríe.

-descuida no eres al único al que le pasa eso, desde pequeño nos discriminaban y se burlaban de nosotros como si fuéramos unos fenómenos-.

-¿Te refieres a ti y a Nero?

-Perdón, debí haberlo mencionarlo antes, yo tenia un hermano gemelo, a decir verdad, te pareces tanto a mi que te confundí con el y mas con el cabello así-.

-Y ¿Qué paso con el?-. Dante hace un gesto de desagrado y baja la mirada.

-El murió en un combate-.

-Lamento tocar el tema-.

-No importa, no es tu culpa…y ¿Hace cuanto que la gente empezó a discriminarte?-.

-Desde que puedo recordar-.

-Así que eres de infancia difícil-. Leo mueve sus ojos hacia los lados y fija la mirada hacia arriba para no ver al cazador.

-Hem…no exactamente-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-La verdad, soy amnésico y solo recuerdo los hechos de hace seis meses-. El cazador se queda anonadado ante lo que escucha y en en el fondo este cree que en realidad cabe la posibilidad de que este joven puede ser su hermano mayor, pero se calla intentando guardar la cordura y finge estar calmado.

-¿podría pedirte un favor?-. Dice leo en voz algo baja.

-Dilo-. Leo se pone serio y dirije su mirada a Dante.

-La verdad, creo estar relacionado de algun modo con esos demonios que estan atacando la destileria y...-. Al ver que este no completaba la frase decidio hablar. -Y quisieras encontrar respuestas-.

-Correcto,en ese caso ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte en este trabajo?-. Una sonrisa se apodero de Dante como cuando este vio la pizza en el comedor y responde eufóricamente.

-Para eso son las fiestas ¿No crees?-.

-Buen punto-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Lamento si algunos se confundieron en ciertas partes, es que se me olvido escribir el sistema que voy a usar, perdón (soy novato) y el sistema va así:

**Negritas para pensamientos **

_**Negritas y cursiva para los sueños**_

_**x-x para transición de tiempo y/o espacio **_

Aquí sin más el segundo capitulo

La noche era hermosa, el viento soplaba gentilmente y la bella luz de la luna acariciaba las afueras de la destilería, en donde se encontraban Dante y Nero.

-Ya necesitaba esto-. Dijo Nero estirándose. El cazador estaba mirando hacia el cielo contemplando la luna lleno de emoción cuando el menor lo interrumpió con un comentario. –Ey ¿Qué tal una apuesta? Veamos a ver quien acaba con más demonios, el que pierda paga la próxima pizza. El caza demonios seguía mirando la luna pero este le contesto. –Por mas que desee hacerte trizas en esta competición no podré hacerlo-.

-¿Tanto es tu miedo a ser derrotado?-.

-No es eso es solo que ya están con una amplia sonrisa.

Nero pensando que esa era una broma dijo con tono burlón. – ¿Para quién? ¿Para Lady?-.

-La verdad, son para Leo-. Contesto el cazador.

-Esa ni tu te la crees, hasta parece de esos que temen ensuciar su ropa-.

-¡disculpa!-. Leonard estaba atrás de Nero e hizo que este se sorprendiera

-Si tienes un problema dímelo de frente-. Nero se calla y le enseña su Devil

Bringer .-Cuidado con tus palabras o esto podría modificar tu rostro severamente-.

-Por favor como le temería a un brazo con malformación, sabes ahora hay operaciones para arreglar eso, y por favor aleja esa repulsiva cosa de mi, me esta provocando nauseas-. Nero bajo la cabeza, inhaló lentamente y exhalo mediante un suspiro; lo único que pasaba por su mente era tomar su Blue Rose y darle un tiro justo en la frente, pero prefirió asustarlo solo con un empujón de su brazo con ''malformación''.

Empujando rápidamente hace que leo se aparte un par de metros de distancia, este solo se levanta y se da media vuelta.

Nero sonrío con suficiencia y miro al cazador. –Te lo dije es de esos que…-. Su frase queda interrumpida por un certero gancho al mentón por parte de Leo provocando que caiga al suelo, Dante hecha una carcajada al ver el error que cometió el chico subestimando al de la boina y se acerca a Nero. -¿Qué pasa niño te dolió?-

-¿Ahora te pones de su parte?-.

-Pues desde mi punto de vista tu empezaste y el lo acabo-. Dijo el cazador

-OH no, esto no ha acabado aun-. Y antes de que este pudiera levantarse el de la boina se acerca y extiende la mano para levantarlo. –Tu decidiste empezar así y yo solamente respondí, y si quieres pelear lo haremos después, estas a punto de empezar una misión y no queremos que empieces herido ¿No crees?-. Por más que le desagradara la idea se vio forzado a detenerse, Si algo odiase ese chico era ser una carga, bueno a menos que sea para hacer enojar a

Dante. –Esta bien-. Dijo Nero de mala gana mientras se levantaba ignorando la ayuda de Leonard.

-Y ahora que-.

-Nada; solo queda esperar-. El caza demonios se acerca al chico de la boina y le toma el hombro. –Tu te quedaras atrás y miraras ¿Esta bien?-.

-OK-. En ese momento llega Nero y los aparta. –Me disculpas Leonard, me llevare al viejo un momento-.

-Me ofendería si no lo hicieras-. Contesto Leo, el menor se lleva a dante unos cuantos metros para hablar. –Estas bromeando verdad, ese idiota nos puede costar la misión-.

-descuida, tengo un plan y no fallara-.

-Eso espero-. Dijo Nero mientras se sobaba la barbilla del golpe de Leo; el cazador se percato de eso y le dijo al chico. –Si quieres te traigo pomada-.

-Por favor no empieces ahora-.

-Esta bien nene-.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES NENE!-. Nero le grito a Dante, de por si ya se había fastidiado por el golpe y ahora con Dante molestándolo le hizo perder la paciencia; y mientras no se daban cuenta, Leo ya se encontraba rodeado de demonios de los cuales se encontraba evadiendo sus ataques.

-Ey chicos Una mano por aquí-. La cara de Nero se ve invadida por una amplia sonrisa al ver al de la boina en aprietos. –¿No se suponía que estaban separados para el?-.

-No en ese sentido, la verdad creo que el es Vergil-.

-¿El que mataste?-. Dijo el menor. –El mismo-. Al decir esto el cazador desenfunda a Rebelion y entra a la acción dejando a Nero solo. -**Ni siquiera me explico la razón de por que los ``separo``, en fin-. **–Lo que fácil viene fácil se va-. Suspira y desenfunda a Red Queen; usa su Devil Bringer para tomar a un demonio a distancia y empalar su cabeza, por otro lado Leonard se quedo mirando a los peliblancos haciendo su labor, pero sentía algo raro y no era el echo de que estuvieran destazando demonios a su alrededor, algo le estaba llamando y termino por fijar la mirada en un estuche que había dejado Dante, corrió hacia el y lo abrió encontrando lo que parecían ser unos guantes y botas metálicos de color obscuro con franjas ramificadas que al probárselas comenzaron a emitir destellos blancos, del lado del cazador solo se encontraba partiendo demonios por la mitad y repartiendo tiros a cualquier cabeza que se le encontrara, Nero hacia la misma rutina de repartir tiros y estrellar demonios con su Devil Bringer cuando un destello lo hizo mirar, era Leo y este se quedo inmóvil debido a que no podía creer lo que pasaba cuando un demonio estaba por atacarlo Nero decidió dispararle a ese demonio lo cual hizo que Leonard reaccionara empezando a golpear a los demonios que se le cruzaran en el camino y al ver que una sombra se formaba atrás del cazador este corrió para

Para moverlo de ahí justo en el momento en que la sombra tomaba forma sólida para atacar al cazador, Leo lo empujo recibiendo el ataque de ese demonio (Hell Vanguard para ser exactos) atravesando su espalda, aparecieron dos mas atravesando sus costados con sus guadañas, haciendo que derrame una cantidad enorme de sangre que salpico a Dante en su cara, Nero se quedo impactado ante el grotesco espectáculo. -¡¿Este era tu gran plan?-.

Las tres Hell Vanguard retiraron sus guadañas del cuerpo dejándolo caer en frente de Dante. -**Por favor, no me falles hermano, no puedes morir Vergil-.**

El cuerpo de Leonard comenzó a retorcerse de manera espantosa asustando a Nero, el cuerpo dejo de moverse. -**A caso estoy muerto… no, estoy pensando o al menos eso creo, además no veo nada de luces o algo por el estilo como esas historias religiosas, pero mi cuerpo no responde-. **El joven empieza a escuchar otra voz en su mente, aparte de la suya claro. -**Por favor, esas heridas no son nada para el hijo de Sparda, no seas patético y levántate ahora-.** Dijo la otra voz.

**-¿Hijo de Sparda? ¿A que te refieres? Además mi cuerpo no me responde****, y a todo esto ¿Quien eres? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?-.** Respondió Leo. **–Lo único que te puedo decir es que resido en tu cuerpo y muerto no me sirves, al menos no por ahora así que te daré un pequeño empujoncito. **El cuerpo comenzó a mover los dedos, la sangre derramada, incluso la que salpico a Dante estaba regresando al cuerpo, al regresar toda la sangre el cuerpo de Leo se vio envuelto en llamas azules y adopto la postura de andar a gatas para después quedar de rodillas y mirando hacia arriba, dando un enorme alarido de dolor, después las llamas se detuvieron y respiro profundamente.

El cazador no podía comprender nada de lo que acaba de pasar, el solo se esperaba que se levantara y siguiera, pero lo demás era nuevo, incluso para el. Leo abrió los ojos pero había algo raro en su mirada, no parecía ser el mismo hasta parecía estar poseído o algo así. Se levanto y miro a su alrededor como si nadie estuviera ahí, luego miro sus brazos y los extendió hacia los lados, al hacer eso los guantes emitieron un tremendo resplandor como si la energía saliera a propulsión de ellos. Los mismos demonios que lo atravesaron se convirtieron en sombras para después desaparecer, uno intento atacar por un costado, pero el de la boina la detuvo en seco sujetando la guadaña haciendo que la Hell Vanguard intentara sacar su guadaña de las manos de Leo y este se la arrebata con gran facilidad, unos veloces movimientos de aquella guadaña bastaron para convertirla en polvo. Suspiro y enterró la punta de la guadaña, tiro su boina y alzo los brazos hacia los lados un poco. -¿Qué acaso soy el único aquí?-. Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al cazador y al del brazo demoniaco.

-Ey viejo, sigue en pie lo de la apuesta-. Dijo Nero

-Será mejor que vayas ahorrando-. Respondió el hibrido

-En ese caso yo ya llevo veinticuatro-. Alardeo el peliblanco de la guadaña

-Esa es la actitud hermano-. Dijo Dante mientras decapitaba a un demonio.

**-¡HERMANO!... me ocupare de eso luego-.** Esas palabras hicieron que el de la guadaña recuperara su mirada normal y se dispuso a seguir destrozando demonios.

X-X

-Eso fue emocionante-. Dijo el de la guadaña limpiando su boina del polvo de demonios.

-Ni que lo digas-. Dijo el cazador. Susodicho cazador se sentía feliz debido a que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que combatía demonios junto a su hermano sin que este quisiera partirlo en dos.

-Me he enamorado-. Dijo el de la boina abrazando su guadaña. Los otros peliblancos solo se echaron a reír al ver tal cosa.

-Creo que debemos regresar a la mansión-. Dijo Leo sacudiéndose la camisa.

Mientras el trío de peliblancos caminaba de retorno a la mansión el hombre de la boina se quedaba con la mirada hacia el cielo mientras una palabra resonaba en su mente. **–Hermano... debe haberse confundido, con eso de que soy idéntico a el… a menos que…-. **Fija su mirada en Dante en la poca distancia que les queda por recorrer, ya llegado a su destino y tras avisar que ya cumplieron con su parte, Leo los conduce a la habitación de huéspedes y posteriormente este se fue a la suya que quedaba enfrente de la de ellos, el tiempo pasaba y ya era de madrugada, cuando Leo salio de su habitación en busca de Dante pero no lo encontró en su habitación y se dispuso a buscarlo por toda la mansión pero sin resultado alguno, se limito a ir a su habitación encontrando al cazador frente a la puerta de su habitación. –Eh Dante-. Dijo Leo haciendo una seña con las manos para que entrara en la habitación, Dante se dispuso a entrar.

-¿Qué mierda estas haciendo en mi puerta?-.

-Nada busco mi celular-. Dijo el cazador mirando hacia el techo, en eso Leo suspira y se deja caer en su cama cubriendo sus ojos con las manos, los minutos pasaron en silencio, Dante estaba por dejar la habitación de no ser que leo dijera algo que lo dejo pasmado.

-¿Sabes quien es Sparda?-.

¿Continuará?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo, si es que hay otro.


	3. Hermano

**Primero que nada, perdon por la tardanza.**

**segundo, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia y mas a los que dejaron un review **

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry no me pertenece bla bla bla personajes tampoco y solo la idea de este fic es mia.

aqui sin mas el capitulo 3 algo corto, pero es algo

* * *

><p><strong>Hermano<strong>

-¿Sabes quien es Sparda?-. Al escuchar eso Dante se quedo callado mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación y con la mano sujetando la perilla, Leo se sentó sobre la cama esperando una respuesta de Dante pero su mente seguía procesando la pregunta.

-¡CONTESTAME!-. Dijo Leo elevando su voz, el caza demonios traga saliva y voltea y toma asiento en la cama. –Primero que nada ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de Sparda?-.

-Espera, yo te hice primero la pregunta-. Responde Leo en tono serio, Dante toma aire e inteligentemente responde –Si, si se quien es… ahora tu respóndeme-. Leo se limita a responderle de mala gana –La verdad no se nada, solo de una religión que lo considera su salvador pero ese no es el punto, después de que fui atacado por esos demonios una voz sonó en mi mente y me llamo hijo de Sparda y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que podía manejar la guadaña con gran habilidad y estaba acabando con todo lo que se me interponía en mi camino-. El rostro de Dante se llena de emoción y toma a "Leo" por los hombros.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-.

-¿Que me he vuelto loco y estoy pensando insensateses?-.

-Por supuesto, es decir ¡NO!, eso quiere decir que tu eres mi hermano y estas vivo¡- Dice Dante enérgico y lo abraza.

-Entonces soy algo así como un zombi-.

-¡No imbecil! Eres un hibrido demonio como yo-. Se abre la puerta y entra un soñoliento Nero. –Lamento arruinar su emotiva reunión pero a diferencia de ustedes yo necesito dormir así, que cierren el pico de una buena vez-. Sale de un portazo y regresa a su habitación. –Que aguafiestas-. Dice Dante. –Escuche eso-. Grito Nero desde su habitación. –Eso no te quita lo aguafiestas-. "Leo" deshace el abrazo de su hermano.

-Oye esto es algo nuevo, y necesito pensar, así que agradecería que salieras de mi habitación-.

-OH, esta bien-. Se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta y al tocar la perilla es interrumpido por "Leo" –Ey ¿Cuál se supone que es mi verdadero nombre?-.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías, tu verdadero nombre es Vergil, Vergil Sparda-.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-. El cazador sale del cuarto dejando a Vergil solo con sus pensamientos, había quedado impactado.

Al entrar al cuarto dante se sentó sobre su cama y Nero levanto su cabeza de la almohada y miro al cazador -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo tomo?-.

-Quien sabe, ni si quiera yo tengo la menor idea. Al escuchar eso Nero baja su cabeza de nuevo –Hey disfruta lo que te queda de sueño por que saldremos a la misma hora de ayer-. Dichas estas palabras algo parecido a un lamento salio de la almohada de Nero y susodicho le hizo la seña del dedo con su devil bringer (.I.).

-Patán-. Dice el cazador al acostarse en su cama.

X-X

Dante comienza a sacudir bruscamente al peliblanco menor -Vamos, despiértate chico-. Dante solo recibe un almohadazo por parte de Nero, y un motor de automóvil suena a lo lejos era el auto de dante estacionándose en la entrada de la mansión. –Deberías apurarte, si es que no quieres hacer el camino de regreso a pie.

X-X

Los dos peliblancos ya se encontraban afuera de la mansión con el señor Salomón el cual cargaba un maletín y se lo dio a Dante –Bien, aquí esta la paga viejo amigo doscientos grandes como lo prometí-, El hibrido acepto gustoso ese maletín y lo puso en el asiento de atrás. –Despídete de Leo por mí-. El viejo Salomón estaba por decir algo cuando fue interrumpido. –Eso no será necesario-. Dijo Vergil mientras se acercaba al auto. –Yo iré contigo-.

-¿Estas preparado para esto?-.

-Solo espérame un poco-. Se vuelve hacia Salomón –Señor, lo lamento pero no soy su hijo, iré con ellos creo que así podré recordar algo mas rápido. De todos modos gracias por haberme aceptado en su casa por seis meses-. Salomón lo toma del hombro. –Hijo yo lo se, de hecho hay algo que quiero darte-. Se saca una pequeña foto del bolsillo y se la da a Vergil. –Te encontramos desnudo e inconciente en la plantación de agave, una semana después de que el verdadero Leonard desapareciera, al verte te metimos a la mansión y te dimos algo de sus ropas ya que te quedaban perfectamente y el nunca regreso decidimos adoptarte como Leonard, esa foto es la única cosa que cargabas con tigo-. Vergil mira la foto con detenimiento, claramente se ve a si mismo, y también puede ver a una mujer de su edad de piel blanca como la suya, unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello negro, esa mujer tenia en brazos un bebe de cabello platinado como el, dormido placidamente. Dejo de mirar la foto y se la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa. –Eso no es todo- Chasquea los dedos y llega un mayordomo con una caja pequeña, Salomón la toma y la abre saca un celular, una tarjeta de crédito y una tarjeta de banco. –La del banco, es para cualquier cosa y la de crédito es de emergencia y recuerda, tú siempre serás mi hijo-.

El peliblanco solo toma las cosas y abraza al viejo Salomón. –Gracias, de verdad-. Vuelve hacia el automóvil de Dante. –Prometo visitarlos algún día-. Y se sienta en el asiento de copiloto. –Oye es es mi lugar-. Dice Nero molesto, Vergil lo fulmina con la mirada y el menor se limita a saltar al asiento trasero. –De todos modos quiero dormir un rato-.

-Aja-. Responden los gemelos con sarcasmo, Dante enciende el motor y arrancan hacia la carretera. –Ponte cómodo bro, será un viaje largo-.

-Tú oprime el acelerador-. Contesta tajante el Sparda mayor y el menor accede pisando a fondo el pedal.

X-X

A mitad del camino Vergil saca la foto y la vuelve a mirar **-¿Quién eres?-** piensa mientras observa a la mujer de la foto..

* * *

><p><strong>Se les agradece de nuevo por los review, y ahora intentare publicar mas seguido.<strong>


End file.
